The Chemist
by rday30
Summary: I have been looking for her for years, "The Chemist" that no-one knows the identity off. How does she know me? Why is she avoiding me? I will find out her past that she is determent not to speak about. Will she be the one to make christian what more? But the question is, will she want him. Ana & Christian story, dark themes. Mentions of abuse. Different POV


"Christian" Ros knocked on my office door, I'm sitting in my office behind my classic metal desk, my office is stark and white with painting on the one wall and full length windows on the other side looking down on the city of Seattle. "Yes Ros" she strides in with confidents holding a folder she has a small smirk on her face like she has a secret. "you need to look at this, this is all the information we have on the chemist" she says and I sit up straighter in my chair

"what, is that it" I point to the folder that she places on my desk it has about five pieces of paper "yeah that's it, but I have Taylor and some of his buddies from the military and the pentagon on this, if we can get her to join GEH then she can help everyone and not just who she chooses" she explains as she sits down in one of the two chairs facing my desk. I just nod to busy looking at the paper in front of me.

There is a huge list running down the pages on both side with names of companies, people and things she has created, everyone and I mean everyone knows of the chemist, he, she or they made medication and drugs that save people, they made food supermen that can help people in three world counties, that's why I want her to join my buiessness.

"this is just lists of names, how is this supposed to help me?" I ask ross putting down the list and she just smiles "you're the billionaire you work it out, but I have to go I have a lunch date with my wife" she says smirking at me and standing I just nod and look back at the folder.

While I look at this folder, I find myself thinking about this so-called chemist she is such a unique person she does all this work without recognition of what she's doing I don't know how they have been able to hide from me even the Pentagon and the president of United States has been looking for this chemist she has helped many people in third world countries she is an enigma to the public. there has to be some type of information on her somewhere, she has to have a history in science to be able to do what she is doing.

I look at the clock on my desk realising it is past midnight, I start to pack up my stuff as i get ready to leave. as I leave my office I notice Taylor, my security guard and somehow friend, standing outside my office with his black suit and military stance, he nods as I walk past "greetings Mr Grey" I nod in greeting as I walk past, he follows behind me as I press the button for the elevator.

as I wait i look back at him as the elevator doors open "any information on the chemist yet" he just shakes his head in answer "not yet Mr Grey but I have my people from the military helping to get any information on this person" I just nod in response as the elevator descends to the garage.

As I wake up to the sun shining into my bedroom through the full length windows I smell the sweet smell of my housekeeper, gails cooking, the smell of roasting bacon and the sound of eggs brings a smile to my face, I get out of my comfortable king size bed and go and take a shower ready for work, I I get ready I start to think about the chemist knowing we have to be getting close to her identity and excited to finally meet the person that is caring enough to help others before themselves

As I step into the office my COO Ros Bailey and my second-in-command standing by my reception desk talking to Angela my assistant with a huge ass smile on her face looking smug with herself, as I pass I hear her say "Angela Mr Grey will not be in today because he is coming with me" I huff with annoyance that she can just say something to my receptionist and get it done without question, but I do suppose that she is the second in command behind me because it is my company, "is that right Ros" she just smirks and nods as she walks into my office and I follow behind intrigue.

What have you got she just smiled and sit down in the chair that she sat in last night "I have the thing that will get you the chemist" she says "what?" I asked as I shut the office door behind me "you heard me I have the information that we have been looking for, for years" she says "how? What? When?" I stammer "well I didn't find it she contacted me through email this morning wanting to know why we are looking for her and she wants to meet" Ros explains,

I just stand there looking shell shocked "when? Where?" I ask again sounding stupid to my own ears "today in about 20 minutes she said she will pick us up at the corner of the building through the security exit" that's all the information she had I just nodded and call in Taylor and Sawyer my trusted security guards.

As me, Taylor, Sawyer and Ros wait on the corner as the chemist instructed I see Taylor and sawyer nervously looking around as if they are expecting someone to jump out on them at any second.

A car pulls up and we get inside, someone laughs and says in the most Angelica voices "we are going back to my apartment and we can talk there we just nod in agreements. is she the chemist? or is she taking us to the chemist? I'm so confused of what is going on, she must see the confusion on my face because she smirks at me through the mirror "nice to see you again Christian" I still at those words, I know that voice. who is she? how does she know me? she just laughs in response to my confused face as she stops the car somewhere outside of the city

We get out of the car and she walks towards a cottage on the side of the road "come on then" she says as she unlocks the door and walks in leaving us standing on the sidewalk looking dumbfounded. we all walk in, the place is colourful but lacks emotion, there is no pictures on the walls, there is just one couch and a TV in the front room, we walk through a corridor that leads to a huge room that holds huge amounts of equipment that I'm guessing she uses too make medication.

this must mean she is the chemist but she is like my age, but I guess I am a billionaire at the age of 29 so it can't be that shocking. Taylor, sawyer and Ross looks so shocked it's unbelievable I have the urge to laugh, but I guess mine looks just the same" you are the chemist" I ask, even my voice sounds shocked, I hear her giggle and my heart flutters in my chest, what is that? "I think I need to sit down" I say as I start to feel light-headed "are you okay" she asks, looking concerned, she pulls over the only chair in the huge room, it is all white walls and sterilised places.

As I start to feel better she starts talking "so I heard that your company GEH Enterprises holding, your company" she says pointing to me "that you are interested in my help?" I nod in agreement to what she is saying and she just continues "so I have been coming up with new medication that will help people in third world countries, it is a supplements that will decrease hunger but also help malnourished children by hydrating them and giving them energy. the paracetamol Kodiaks Vine will help with hunger pains using this with Sodium meta alliance and ferrocene will reduce stomach cramps and include energy" she says having no idea that we have no idea what she is saying

"wait, wait, wait, stop" i says as i stands "oh I'm sorry did I start to ramble? I do that sometimes, never mind me, sorry. what I mean is that there is no long-term effects of this substance, it can be used on any one from children from 1 years old to the elderly, it does have any long term affect and can be stored in any conditions" she said and I hold up my finger

"so what do you need me for you seem to have it all worked out" she just laughs and nods at me "good question! if I want to give it to all third world countries that is billions if not trillions of people, I need to be able to mass product this supplement and I can't do that from my house" I'm nod in understanding and Ros jumps in "so what you're saying is that you just need somewhere to store and make this medication and maybe a few other chemists to help with the mass production is that it? the chemists nods in agreement

"and that's it£ she agrees "but how much do you want" I ask "want of what?" she asks and I ask "how much money do you want for this production?" she laughs in Return "nothing. I want nothing out of it, I do not gain anything besides gratitude for what I am able to do for others that were like me" I'm nod, understanding what she means

We are all sitting in her front room in deadly silence, she is fiddling with her sleeves on her navy blue t-shirt looking anywhere but at us, as we just stare at this woman in front of us Ros pipes up "what do you mean you don't want any money?" she asks as I think the same thing "just what I Said Ros" she answers looking annoyed

"okay, okay, let's get off that, you want us to go into business with you but we don't know anything about you, not even your name, your age, how you got into chemistry, nothing!" she nods a frown slipping across her face "yeah I suppose I should start telling you about myself, since I will be working with you

I am Anna I have no last night I I'm 29 years old I grew up in Detroit and start into chemistry at a young age I got out of my past and came to Seattle when I was 16 years old, I would sit at the library for hours during the day reading science books and I fell in love with chemistry, I started experimenting when I was 17 years old and I decided to help people who have a rough start in life" the chemist or should I say Ana explains. "That is it?" I ask and she nods "that's all you need to know, now please excuse me? I have work to do; you can see yourself out" she says as she walks into the back room again putting on a lab coat as she goes.


End file.
